


Hold Me In Harm's Way

by blowingwinds



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingwinds/pseuds/blowingwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I’ve lost Paul.</i> Spoilers for 3x06/08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me In Harm's Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from hauntingly beautiful Ben Howard's [All Is Now Harmed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMB8cZPTPLc).

“You haven’t lost anyone yet,” Cosima smiles on the other side of the screen, and Sarah nods, tears pricking at the edge of her vision.

 _I’ve lost Paul_ , is stuck in her throat. It’s a bloody irony, how he crept under her skin, how he became one of _us_ and she didn’t even notice until it was too late. She wants to rage, throw things and scream at him for all the could-have-beens, the  _should_ -have-beens they’ll never have now. But exhaustion is heavy in her bones and there’s no point anyway if he’s not  _there_  to face her anger.

“I need you,” is barely a whisper, and it’s just another thing she’ll never get to say.

 _It was never Beth I loved_ , his voice always loud and clear in the back of her mind. Like a promise. Or a curse. She just can’t tell anymore.


End file.
